Service integration layers, platforms, and architectures may be used to enable data consumers to consume data from one or more data environments. Data consumers may submit requests to consume data in different formats and protocols, and data environments may store and retrieve data using different formats and protocols. The service integration layer, platform, architecture, or the like may implement, for example, various web services and/or application programming interfaces (APIs) configured to provide services such as routing, transformation of requests to, management, security, and other control and governance functions.
Programmers may access a graphical user interface (GUI) integrated into the service integration layer, platform or architecture to develop or update web services or APIs. However, the development of new or updated web services or APIs may require extensive manual coding and may be time consuming to meet coding standards, naming conventions, and service-oriented architecture (SOA) or representational state transfer (REST) best practices. A technical problem is that access to the GUI over a network may be slow, and simultaneous use of the GUI by multiple programmers may further slow processing times in the service integration layer, platform or architecture, often leading to intermittent and abrupt logouts and loss of unsaved code.